


Let Me close My Eyes for a Few Minutes

by Ladyhydrangeas



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, National Napping Day, THIS IS PURELY GOOD INNONCENT SHIT I GUESS, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhydrangeas/pseuds/Ladyhydrangeas
Summary: He was tired. He was so very tired.Small fic written for National Nap day.





	Let Me close My Eyes for a Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I havn't updated anything or have posted anything in a good year now, I am so sorry. Ive been slowly working on a Crimson Peak AU for Hannigram...Hopefully one day I will post it. I'm really wanting to put in a good amount of effort into the piece before I post anything.

7:30 pm

The appointed time every week between two souls destined to battle it out with their wits, strengths and wisdom. Hannibal Lecter, sitting across from his adversary, watching the man's eye twitch or the frown pull across his beautifully strained cheeks as a carefully pierced jagged edge struck on the inside of the man's soul. Will Graham, trying to keep up the charades of equality, the desperation to come out of this all with as little scars as one could. 

But he was tired. He was so very tired. 

It was a long day, the BAU lab and field work nonstop, only giving him maybe five minutes to take a step back and breathe. His teachings being put on permanent hold after semesters of dropped classes and refunds due to in-attendance on his part. Jack and his crazy team of science toting saviors would each take their turns making sure Will was okay. Each one offering a pat on the shoulder in solidarity, or in Beverly's case a cup of the best coffee the interns could come up with. (It wasn't that good. It was actually barely passable.) He may have chocked down three bites of a doughnut Brian Zeller managed to slide under his nose while they went over field notes in the break room. (to get away from the smell of decay and depression in their main stations). 

Honestly it all felt like a blur. A blur or time and colors that whirled together in some sort of macabre whirlpool that Will found himself right smack in the center of. Drifting onward, letting the currents of cases and footnotes guide his senses until he could barely stand. If he thought too much on the subject, he would have to question himself on how he had even managed the journey to Dr. Lecter's office in one piece. 

He had to pay attention. He knew what games would be played here. There was no allowance or giving of any part of himself without the demand of his conscience to take something back as equally damaging to the other. 

Yet....just a few moments. 

He was tired. 

He rubbed at his eyes subtly, letting a yawn escape when he strategically slid his hand down, away from Lecter's view. Eye lids blinking rapidly to avoid any long periods of closed contact with its counterpart. His body stood straighter in the chair, rigid and alert, like a tightly spun coil. He imagined that a clock would tick slowly here. Unsettling and unending, driving him closer to madness. 

Hannibal Lecter watched with unabashed amusement. There was something going on here. Something happening in that mind of Will's that was oh so tempting. He could see the exhaustion, could see the actions of a tired mind and soul in front of him and that he wanted to see. Wanted to see what would happen. How long could the man last? It gave him an idea. 

"Will, shall we try something different?" He smiled at the blink of confusion, the fog of realization on Will's part that he wasn't actually paying attention to what was happening around them. "I need you to close your eyes. Close them and imagine your most important wants in this lifetime. What is it you desire right at this moment." 

Will stared at him. Silence filling all the spaces between them, ghosts of whispers quieting to the background of their shared moment. They stared at each other as time seemingly slowed around them to feel like they were wading through mud or quicksand. 

Will felt like he was sinking. 

He closed his eyes. Tried to imagine the world Hannibal was wanting him to. Yet it was only darkness, only the surrendering of himself to the sleep that he needed. Just a few moments. He was only going to rest his eyes for just a few minutes....

And Hannibal waited. Eyes staring down at his wrist watch as he counted the minutes up to five. His eyes wandered from the face of his clock to the man slowly descending until...

"Will?......Will?" He smirked, watching the body in font of him slump against the back of the chair, relaxed for what seems like the very first time willingly in Hannibal's presence. He watched the breaths in and out slow until they were even and unconsciously done because the body needed it to sustain itself.

Perfect.

He gently shifted forward, standing up quietly and padding over the few steps it took to lean over the other. Hands lifting up to move in the air around Will's face, outlining his shape, taking in his features that were smoothed out with the lack of worry and empathy that plagued the mans entire existence. It was lovely, filling Hannibal with a warmth that settled in the pit of his stomach. To see this jittery and nervous being at a state of trust enough to fall asleep in front of the predator. He cupped Will's face in his hands. Gently placed a kiss to the forehead, nose, eyelids. Nuzzled his nose in the mans hair to sniff at the woodsy and dog filled scent, masked with a cologne: store bought and cheap. 

He didn't prefer his Will Graham this way. He preferred him shaking and awake. Aware, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. A man ready to strike back with as much force that was given. A Man ready to take and give in equal measures. 

He didn't prefer his Will Graham this way. 

but as the Hannibal took off his jacket to lay upon the slumberous prize, he figured that he could give the man a few minutes. 

Just a few more minutes.


End file.
